Home Sweet Home
by selene15
Summary: Ein Ort an dem du geliebt und geachtet wirst, wo man dir Respekt und Anerkennung entgegenbringt, bedingungslos. Dort wo das Herz ist, ist auch dein Zuhause. Wo ist das Zuhause dieser Beiden? (HPDM)complete


Autorin: selene

Thema: Harry Potter

Genre: Romance

Titel: Home Sweet Home

Teil: 1/1

Widmung:

cristall - weil sie mein Engel ist und sie weiss schon wofür ich ihr alles danke :)

Verena - weil sie zu einer sehr lieben Freundin geworden ist und mir schon jetzt näher steht als manche die ich viel länger kenne.

Kerstin - Wir hatten schon unseren Spaß was?! lach Bist auch zu einer lieben Freundin geworden und ich hoffe das wir uns bald wiedersehen. Immer schön an den traumhaften Nachthimmel denken ;).

Hab euch lieb meine Süßen knuddel.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Beschreibung: "Drake?" "Ja?" "...Was verstehst du unter einem 'Zuhause'?"

Anmerkung: Eine Kurz-Story, ist mir Abends durch den Kopf gegangen und wurde auch prompt aufgeschrieben.

Home Sweet Home

Es waren die letzten Strahlen des Tages die, die Landschaft noch einmal in voller Pracht erblühen ließen. Wie die Sonne hinter den erhabenen Bergen ganz langsam verschwand, gab dem Bild das sich ihnen bot eine harmonische Ausstrahlung, denn Beide wussten das die Sonne am nächsten Morgen wieder aufgehen würde.

Das edle Gold schien alles und jeden zu berühren als es in sanften Strahlen auf die Erde hinabschmolz, sich langsam rötlich färbte.

Die Welt schien auf einmal so vollkommen wie nie zuvor.

In den besinnlichen Rotklängen schien selbst der kälteste Ort eine warme Atmosphäre zu haben und das Bild wurde perfekt als sie weit über der Sonne eine silberne Sichel erkannten, die nur darauf wartete ihr Gegenstück ablösen zu können, denn auch ihr Glanz blieb nicht lange versteckt und die silberne Flut lies sich in weichen glitzernden Wellen auf die Erde herab, begleitet von unzähligen Sternen die vergnügt strahlten und sich bemühten heller und glanzvoller als ihre Geschwister zu flimmern.

"Drake?", erklang leise Harrys Stimme.

Ihm war der Gedanke diese Perfektion der Natur durch laute, unbedachte Worte zu zerstören ein Gräuel und so lies er es sich nicht nehmen seine Gedanken nur leise preis zu geben und es erging nicht nur ihm so, wie er bald herausfand.

"Ja?"

Er hätte sich denken können das auch Draco nur mit gedämpfter Stimme sprechen würde, denn sie waren sich in vielerlei Dingen sehr ähnlich, das hatten sie gelernt in den Jahren nach Hogwarts in denen sie sich immer wieder trafen. Doch noch heute gab es Fragen auf die er keine Antwort wusste, allein aus dem Grund weil sie nie zur Sprache gekommen waren.

"...Was verstehst du unter einem 'Zuhause'?"

Natürlich sagte jeder einmal den Satz 'So, ich gehe dann mal nachhause.'.

Doch was hieß dieser Satz wirklich? Ein Zuhause war schließlich nicht Stein, Holz und Metall. Jedenfalls nicht das 'Zuhause' das er meinte.

"Wie kommst du auf diese Frage?"

Nachdenklich erwiderte er Dracos ehrlichen, ungetrübten Blick bis er seine Augen dem Horizont widmete der nun von funkelnden Sternen nur so übersäht war.

"...Ich weiss nicht... Ich hab nie wirklich ein Zuhause gehabt - bis auf Hogwarts vielleicht. Mein Elternhaus hab ich schließlich nie kennen gelernt und Sirius hat mir erzählt das es auch gar nicht mehr steht und das Haus der Dursleys... das war alles andere als 'mein Zuhause'. Ich hab in den Jahren die ich dort verbracht habe viele Bezeichnungen dafür gefunden... Gefängnis, Kammer, Isolation, Käfig, Zelle, vielleicht sogar als Kinderheim mit grausamen Regeln an die ich mich zu hallten hatte und unmenschlichen Aufgaben, die ich verständlicherweise als lästiger, unwillkommeneren Eindringling zu bewältigen hatte. Ganz abgesehen davon das ich mich beleidigen lassen musste und immer schön die Klappe halten musste wenn sie das Andenken meiner Eltern besudelten. Nein, das Haus der Dursleys war sicher nicht 'mein Zuhause'."

Natürlich war er mit seinem jetzigen Heim durchaus zufrieden und hatte auch viele schöne Erinnerung, dennoch kam es einem 'Zuhause' nicht wirklich nahe.

"Aber Hogwarts war es.", stellte Draco fest und besah sich Harry von der Seite.

Er hatte schon immer gewusst das Harry sich in Hogwarts am wohlsten gefühlt hatte, doch auch da war er nicht immer nur glücklich gewesen. Es hatte zwar kaum etwas damit zu tun - eine Vergangenheit bestand nun mal nicht nur aus guten Erinnerungen und Zeiten, aber das war es auch nicht was Draco beschäftigte.

Er wusste das Harry selbst als er glücklich gewesen war immer ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit hatte, was sie Beide schon in dieser Zeit verband.

"Ja, zumindest kam Hogwarts einem Zuhause viel näher als alles andere. Dort fühlte ich mich zum ersten Mal willkommen, geachtet, respektiert und erwünscht. Dort fühlte ich mich geborgen und sicher. Ich fühlte mich einfach geliebt, ein Gefühl das mir 11 Jahre lang verwehrt geblieben war - egal was ich auch tat. Hogwarts war die Erfüllung meines Traumes."

Draco brauchte nicht lange um zu verstehen was Harry meinte.

"Eine Familie und das Gefühl geliebt zu werden."

"Genau das meine ich."

"Schätz dich glücklich."

Harry nickte bloß.

Natürlich war er glücklich, obwohl die Zeiten dort nicht immer einfach gewesen waren und er durch seine Stellung als 'the boy who lived' immer ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit mit sich trug, doch Hogwarts kam dem Ideal eines 'Zuhauses' weit näher als alles andere in seinem Leben.

"...Was ist mit dir?", fragte er nun und besah sich Draco genau.

Er hatte den Jungen in dem letzten Jahr von Hogwarts und in den Jahren danach zu schätzen und zu lieben gelernt.

Nie hätte er geglaubt das in dem letzten Finalkampf indem er und Voldemort sich gegenüberstehen würden, es Draco wäre der ihm Rückendeckung gab und an seiner Seite kämpfte. Damals hatte er nicht gewusst warum er das getan hatte, doch heute war es ihm klar.

"Was soll sein?"

"Was ist dein Zuhause?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, ehemalige Gryffindore nun nach und Dracos Blick wurde einem Moment nachdenklich ehe er leicht den Kopf schüttelte und einfach begann zu reden.

"Nun ja... Zuhause ist da wo das Herz ist und wie du schon sagtest... wo man geachtet und respektiert wird...wo man - egal wann - erwünscht ist, wo man gern gesehen ist. Wo man geliebt wird. Ich hab 11 Jahre lang und die einzelnen Sommer in Malfoy Manor verbracht und nie hatte ich auch nur eines dieser Gefühle. Meinem Vater konnte ich nichts Recht machen, ständig behauptete er das ich nicht alles aus mir rausgeholt hätte, egal wie oft ich ihm beteuerte das ich bis an meine Grenzen gegangen war. Nie war er auch nur annähernd zufrieden mit dem Resultat. Ewig mäkelte er an meinen Manieren rum, an meiner Haltung, an meiner Ausstrahlung, aber vor allem an meiner Unwissenheit und Unfähigkeit wenn es darum ging dich zu besiegen. Immer versuchte er mich einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen, doch er kam nie weit - was ihn natürlich nur noch wütender machte."

Harry seufzte leise und zog seine Beine an seinen Körper, schlang seine Arme um sie und stützte sein Kinn auf seinen Knien ab.

"...Und deine Mutter?"

Draco lächelte einen kleinen Moment bitter ehe er sich zurück auf den Rücken legte, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte und in den Himmel sah.

"..Narzissa Malfoy... Ich kann sie nicht als Rabenmutter bezeichnen, schließlich hat sie nie etwas getan und genau das war wohl auch das Problem. Sie ist Morgens aufgestanden, hat sich mit meinem Vater bei einem Frühstück unterhalten und ging - nachdem mein Vater zur Arbeit war - mit ihren Freundinnen auf irgendwelche Veranstaltungen. Während mein Vater ab und an bei mir vorbeischaute um mir über die Schulter zu sehen und mich zu kritisieren, beachtete meine Mutter mich gar nicht und lebte ihre lächerlichen Träume aus. Im Nachhinein kann ich nicht mal sagen was schlimmer war."

Harry hatte gewusst das Dracos Kindheit keine Schöne gewesen war, ebenso wie seine eigene, dennoch hatte er zumindest gedacht das er vielleicht durch das viele Geld etwas Glück gegönnt bekommen hatte.

Doch da sprach das Sprichwort 'Geld allein macht nicht glücklich' ganz für sich, wie Harry nun herausfand.

"...Das heisst du warst die meiste Zeit dieser 11 Jahre allein?", harkte er nach und bekam auch ein Nicken als Antwort.

"'Einsam' trifft es wohl eher, aber ja. Bis ich nach Hogwarts kam."

"Was passierte dann?"

"Nun ja... durch meinen Namen hatte ich schon genügend Einfluss aber als die Slytherin verstanden das man sich nicht mit mir anlegen sollte, bekam ich sehr schnell ihre Achtung, ihre Furcht, ihre Aufmerksamkeit und vor allen Dingen ihren Respekt. Man könnte sagen ich wurde die Kobra unter all den kleinen Schlangen."

Draco erinnerte sich einen Augenblicke an die vielen Momente in denen seine Mitschüler zur Seite gesprungen war, jedes Mal wenn er durch den Gang ging und verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

"Und dann?"

"Reichtum und Ruhm bringen Pflichten mit sich, das weisst du ja. Nach einer gewissen Zeit wurde schon still von mir verlangt und erwartet kalt, gefühllos und gnadenlos zu sein und aus der Rolle die ich ab und zu gespielt hatte, wurde eine feste Besetzung. Und mit der Zeit gewöhnte ich mich einfach daran und die Maske verschmolz irgendwann mit meinem wahren Gesicht."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte bloß und legte sich neben den ehemaligen Slytherin.

"...Das heisst du warst auch in Hogwarts nie glücklich und 'Zuhause'?", bestätigte er Dracos Worte nachdenklich und drehte sich auf die Seite um den Anderen anschauen zu können.

"...Nein...nicht wirklich, weil ich nie ich selbst sein konnte."

Wieder seufzte sein Gegenüber. Er konnte nicht verstehen das man keinen Punkt seines Lebens, keinen einzigen Ort als sein Zuhause betiteln konnte.

"Aber wo dann? Wofür lohnt es sich deiner Meinung nach zu kämpfen? Wo willst du hin wenn du Harmonie, Gelassenheit und Liebe spüren willst?! Wo ist dein Zuhause, Draco?",wollte er nun doch klar wissen, denn der Gedanke einer seiner besten Freunde - nein, mehr noch sein Verbündeter, sein Seelenverwandter - hätte kein Zuhause stimmte ihn unglaublich traurig.

"...Ein Ort an dem ich mich geborgen und sicher fühle; den ich mir ersehne wenn ich weit fort davon bin; wo ich mich wohl fühle und ganz ich selbst sein kann; wo ich mich nicht zu verstellen brauche und niemand etwas von mir erwartet; wo mich niemand zu etwas zwingt...dorthin wo ich geachtet und respektiert werde, wo ich willkommen bin ohne etwas als Gegenleistung vollbringen zu müssen...Dorthin wo ich geliebt werde. Das ist doch nicht schwer zu erraten, Harry."

Auf Dracos Zügen breitete sich ein sanftes Lächeln aus, das Harry sofort beruhigte und er lehnte sich näher zu dem Blonden um seine Antwort nicht zu verpassen.

"Sag's mir.", forderte der Schwarzhaarige neugierig und blickte seinen Gegenüber aus großen smaragdgrünen, funkelnden Augen an.

Draco lächelte weiterhin, hob eine Hand und lies sie durch Harrys schwarzes Haar gleiten, während er ihm die Antwort gab, genauso leise wie zu Anfang des Gespräches.

"Mein 'Zuhause' ist bei dir."

Harrys Überraschung wurde bald durch ein warmes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen fort geschafft die er nur Sekunden später auf die Lippen des Anderen legte und mit einem Mal war ihnen die vollendete Schönheit der Natur völlig gleichgültig, denn sie hatten sich ihre eigene Perfektion geschaffen mit dem Wissen das Beide nun Zuhause waren.

FIN


End file.
